


With This Ring

by Eliyes



Category: Bubblegum Crisis
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things that contribute to a healthy partnership. Like thoughtful anniversary gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With This Ring

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on Livejournal June 18, 2009.

"Here," Leon said, holding out a tiny plastic packet out to Daley even as he flopped into his desk chair.

"What's this?" Daley asked, already opening it. "Oh!"

"According to the Comm babes, it's a style of hoop that _won't_ catch or tug on those headsets for bitching out the helo jockeys," Leon said.

"Aww, Leon," Daley said with an actual smile. "You bought me a gold ring!" He reached into his desk and pulled out a small box, which he tossed over.

Leon grinned and caught it -- then sat up straight when he saw the label.

"Oh, wow!" He ripped off the cellophane wrapper and opened the lid, popping one of the gourmet chocolates inside into his mouth. Daley switched out his old earring for the new, watching as Leon melted into a large puddle of happiness with an, " _mmm_ " that seemed to start at his toes.

After a long moment to savour, Leon opened his eyes and offered Daley a chance at the box.

"Happy anniversary, partner." They saluted each other with their chocolates, grinning.


End file.
